Hermiones Geheimnis
by Shailiha
Summary: Hermione verbirgt etwas, aber Charlie lässt ihr das Geheimnis nicht, und was hat es mit seinen vergessenen Socken zu tun? Ein Treffen um drei morgens als Strasse in zukünftige Glück? HermioneCharlie HermineCharlie HGCW CWHG


A/N: Das war das erste, das ich je gepostet habe. Es ist das Ergebnis einer Schreibsitzung mitten in der Nacht. Ich liebe HG/CW, und ich bin glücklich selbst für eine verantwortlich zu sein. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag damit verbringen zu beschreiben wie Charlie aussieht, aber das erspare ich euch. Es wäre sehr fluffig.

B/N: Eine weitere von Kyo´s Favourite Kitty´s tollen Hermione und Charlie Geschichten habe ich hier für euch übersetzt. Wie immer auch nicht beta gelesen. Übrigens auch im Original nicht. Thank you, Kitty, for your permission.

Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht, war nicht und werde niemals JKR sein. Also gehört mir nichts was ihr hier erkennt. Noch nicht mal das, was hier nicht aus dem Potterverse stammt ist von mir, das gehört Kyo´s Favourite Kitty.

Hermiones geheimer Fetisch

Hermione hatte ein Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis, das sie mit ins Grab nehmen würde, das niemand sonst auf der ganzen Welt jemals erfahren würde. Es war ein Geheimnis, das ihren guten Ruf ruinieren könnte, es sorgte dafür, das Hermione gegen alle ihre Moralvorstellungen und Werte verstieß. Das eine, das sie wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Hermione Granger liebte nackte Füße, und die nackten Füße eines Mannes zu sehen, machte sie absolut verknallt in ihn.

In diesem Moment saß Hermione alleine in der Küche des Fuchsbaus und der letzte Gedanke, den sie hatte, war ob oder ob die Weasley-Männer sich nicht daran erinnerten, Hausschuhe überzustreifen, wenn sie zum Frühstück herunterkamen. Es war drei Uhr nachts und Hermione saß mit einer kaum angerührten Tasse Tee am Tisch und dachte an einen bestimmten männlichen Weasley. Charlie.

Sie waren schon immer Freunde gewesen, aber nachdem alle Weasleys plus Harry und Hermione über den Sommer nach Hause gekommen waren, hatten sie einander wirklich gut kennen gelernt. Charlie war klug und fürsorglich, er hörte allem, was sie sagte mit Interesse zu und gab ihr das Gefühl, die klügste Person auf der Welt zu sein, wenn er ihre Intelligenz lobte. Außerdem war er attraktiv. Wildes rotes Haar fiel in strahlende blaue Augen, eine gerade Nase, komplett mit Sommersprossen, und weiche Lippen in einem braungebrannten Gesicht. Dann war da sein Körper, groß und mager, aber mit definierten Muskeln aus Jahren Quidditch Spielens. Seine Haut war braun, von der täglichen Arbeit in der Sonne und so weich wie Samt. Er ließ Hermione förmlich sabbern.

Das einzige Problem war, dass er nie Socken oder Hausschuhe trug. Und so wandte sie jeden Morgen die Augen ab und bat ihn, hochzugehen und Socken anzuziehen. Er würde lachen, ihr den Gefallen tun und nie nach dem Warum fragen. Sie war sehr verliebt in Charlie, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er es wusste, und sie wollte sich den Konsequenzen nicht stellen, wenn sie seine nackten Füße sähe.

Charlie wählte diesen Moment um in nichts außer einer blauen Pyjamahose in die Küche zu kommen. Sie wagte es nicht, zu ihm hinzusehen, aber sie wunderte sich über sein frühmorgendliches Unterwegssein, also schaute sie tief in ihre Tasse und fragte, „Charlie, warum bist du so früh auf?"

Er nahm sich eine Tasse Tee aus dem Kessel, den sie auf der Küchentheke hatte stehen lassen, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und seufzte. „Ich könnte dir die selbe Frage stellen", antwortete er nach einigen Momenten. Als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihm eine Antwort zu geben, sagte er, „Ich konnte nicht schlafen, was ist mit dir?" Als sie bestätigend nickte, lächelte er. Er hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen mit Gedanken an sie, aber er würde ihr das nie sagen. Hermione würde nie erfahren, dass er Gefallen an ihr gefunden hatte.

Als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, flog ihr Kopf hoch und sie sah ihn endlich an. Zerzauste Haare, verschlafene Augen, lächelnder Mund, wundervolle Brust, hellblaue Pyjamahose, und, schluck, bloße Füße. Sie versuchte nicht hinzuschauen, sie versuchte es verzweifelt, aber er hatte wunderschöne Füße. Sie spürte den Drang zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu küssen, aber sie riss sich zusammen und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

Anscheinend hatte er seinen ausgetrunken, denn er stand auf und legte seinen Becher ins Spülbecken, bevor er sich umdrehte und sie musterte. Sie trug Pyjamahosen und ein kurzes Jäckchen, ihre Haare zurückgehalten in einem Zopf. Für ihn sah sie absolut hinreißend aus und er musste das plötzliche Verlangen sie zu küssen zurückhalten.

Sie schaute zu ihm und grinste. „Charlie, geh und zieh dir ein Paar Socken an!" flehte sie. Jeden Tag hatte sie das zu ihm gesagt und immer hatte er es ohne Fragen getan. Aber heute fühlte er sich mutwillig, also schaute er zu ihr, sie mit den Augen abschätzend, und gab ihr seine Antwort. „Nein."

Wie ein Idiot grinsend stand sie auf und zog rauh den Atem ein. „Dann kann ich nicht für meine Taten verantwortlich gemacht werden", sagte sie einfach. Er schaute ziemlich verwirrt drein, und sie tadelte ihn nicht, aber sie wollte jetzt auch nicht irgendetwas erklären. Mit oder ohne Socken, sie wollte ihn schon lange und sie konnte sich diese Entschuldigung ihn zu küssen nicht entgehen lassen.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, legte beide Hände auf seine Brust und drückte ihn leicht gegen die Theke hinter ihm. Jetzt sah er absolut perplex aus, aber auch seltsam gespannt, sodass Hermione sich fragte, ob er das auch wollte. Nicht im Geringsten zögernd stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Es war sanft und so weich, dass er es kaum spürte. Nur schwer einen Gedanken fassend, legte er beide Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Ihre Augen flogen für eine Sekunde auf, aber dann schloss sie sie rasch wieder, den Moment genießend. Ihre Hände rutschen nach oben um seinen Hals, eine verwickelte sich in seinem unbezähmbaren roten Haar. Beide fühlten die Stromstöße durch den Körper jagen und sahen Feuerwerk in ihren Gedanken. Sie hatten beide so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet, und er war absolut perfekt.

Ihre Zunge neckte seine Lippen, bat um Einlass, den er glücklich gewährte. Jeder erkundete den Mund des anderen für einige Momente, seine Hände streichelten ihren Rücken, ihre spielten mit seinen Haaren und strichen über seinen Nacken. Keiner wollte es beenden, aber beide wussten es musste sein, um Luft zu bekommen.

Als sie sich schließlich trennte, keuchten beide leicht. Er hielt sie noch in seinen Armen, als sie nach Luft rangen. Als er endlich sprechen konnte, lächelte er breit und rief aus, „Ich werde nie wieder Socken tragen!" Sie kicherte und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Als sie sah, dass er jedes Wort so gemeint hatte, lächelte sie, bevor sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunterzog und ihn gründlich küsste.

Ende

A/N: Ich weiß es war kurz, aber bitte reviewt. Ich möchte wissen, ob jemand meint, dass mehr Stories schreiben soll, und was ihr von dieser haltet. Danke.

Ü/N: Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen. lächel Sagt mir, ob ich mehr übersetzen oder es bleiben lassen soll.


End file.
